


All My Heart

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: A proposal is made.





	All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally made for my lovely followers in the [WTNV Amino](http://aminoapps.com/c/night-vale)!
> 
> (And yes, I did name it after a SWS song.)

Carlos took a deep breath. Scientifically speaking, there was nothing scientific about this moment. He looked at the man next to him and wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky. He silently sent a prayer up to any deity who would listen that his plan would go well.

Carlos felt he'd spent too much time in that vast, incredible desert otherworld. He'd lost sight of what he really wanted in life. Other than always having something to study or experiment on, all he really wanted was to have Cecil by his side. Lying here, holding the radio host as close as he could, he knew now was probably the only time he'd be able to say what needed to be said.

He took one more breath, this one to try and calm his nerves, and pushed himself away from Cecil just a bit, so that he could at least attempt to look at his boyfriend while he talked. "Cecil," he started, "there's something I need to ask you."

Cecil looked at him with a worried expression. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong, querido. I just have something important I need to ask is all. I promise it's nothing bad."

"Okay," Cecil responded, though it didn't appear Carlos's words had allayed his anxiety at all.

"I– Well– Ceec, I– _Ugh_." Carlos stopped a moment and attempting to collect his thoughts. Satisfied with their new order, he attempted to start again. "Cecil, I am a man of science. You know that. I am a man of crunching numbers and observing creatures and making things explode sometimes. I am a man of curiosity — that's the first thing any scientist is — and I am always trying to understand things, even if I'd be better off not doing that."

Cecil chuckled softly and relaxed some. Carlos took this as a sign things were going well so far, and continued. "I am a man of reason and patterns. But you? There is no reason to why just thinking about you makes my heart stop, or why kissing you makes it skip beats. There's no pattern to why your smile fills me with joy or why your voice makes me feel– makes me feel _everything_ so strongly. You are a man of many, many words, and I am the man trying to make you a bit speechless tonight. I don't know if I can do that, but I'm trying.

".You can– you can go on and on for– for hours about anything and I love that! I do, really! But tonight– right now, I– I just need one word, Cecil, and I have– I have to hope you'll know it and– and want to say it when I ask."

Carlos pauses again, collecting the rest of his articulation. He was getting so close to his real reason for speaking, just the thought was making him nervous. So nervously, he continued yet again. "I lost so much time in that desert otherworld, Cecil. So much time I could've been here with you. There's always something threatening us both here in Night Vale, though, and we never know how much time we really have. It's always that threat — of running out of time, I mean — that gives me the courage to say the things I need. And right now, I need to stop beating around the bush, I think." Carlos tittered softly. "So, Cecil, while we still have at least a little time left to each other, I need to know..."

His voice trailed off and he looked away a moment, once again unsure if he really could continue. But he'd come too far to turn back now, and Cecil's attention was all on him, waiting expectantly for Carlos's true intentions to be revealed. Carlos took another deep breath, strengthened his resolve, and looked back into Cecil's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Cecil gasped, eyes widening. Carlos waited with bated breath for Cecil's answer. It seemed Carlos truly had managed to render Cecil speechless. Time, which always handled itself strangely in Night Vale, seemed to slow. Maybe it even stopped entirely. Carlos couldn't be sure, but the suspense was — metaphorically, of course — killing him. It seemed to him like hours had passed (and maybe they had) before Cecil finally responded, a smile lighting his face so brightly, Carlos could've sworn Cecil was glowing (and maybe he was).

"Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? Check me out on Tumblr! [[X](https://lessonsinsilence.tumblr.com/commissions)]


End file.
